Kayang-Kaya Mo 'To
Kayang-Kaya Mo 'To is a word-guessing quiz segment aired from January 2006 to September 2006. The segment takes its inspiration from American television game shows such as Jeopardy! ''and ''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire. ''The segment also has a similar concept as the Hasbro game ''Catch Phrase. The maximum jackpot prize of the segment is ₱500,000. Overview Over the course of its run, the mechanics of the segment has been changed. There have been two versions. January 2006–May 2006 The original edition consists of three rounds. The first round, called "Gives Mo 'To", is further divided into two games. In the first game, the hosts will give a specific category or question that has multiple possible answers. The question also states the number of responses that the players must provide in order to advance to the next round. The first player to press the buzzer must provide some of the answers on the list within twenty seconds to move on. If the player fails to provide enough answers, the other player gets a chance to steal. In order to advance, the second player must simply provide the remaining number of answers within ten seconds. For instance, if the first player only answered three out of the four needed answers, the second player must simply provide one more answer to move to the next round. If both players fail to provide enough answers, then the players move on to the second game. The mechanics of the second game is similar to the former segment [[Kaya Mo 'To!?!|''Kaya Mo 'To!?!]]. In the second game, each contestant must guess only one word. Overtime, the hosts provide five clues of increasing ease and knowability. The player who guesses the word advances to the second round. The second round is called "Gets Mo 'To". The four players who won in the first round are paired with one another to make a team. Each of the teams are paired with an ''Eat Bulaga! ''host to make two three-player teams. The second team is simply a game of charades. Each of the teams are given the same category. The ''Eat Bulaga! ''host must act out the several words or phrases within sixty seconds that the two players must try to guess. The players can opt to pass if they are having difficulty with the clue. The team that guesses the most words advances to the jackpot round. In the jackpot round, the two players must answer three out of the five questions in order to win ₱500,000. The players may freely discuss and talk over with one another, but they must provide their final answer within ten seconds. '''June 2006–September 2006' The revised segment only has two rounds. In the first round, players are randomly paired with one another in the word-guessing game that has a similar concept as the Hasbro game Catch Phrase. One player is the guesser while the other player is the clue-giver. The guesser must guess each word based on the verbal cues that the clue-giver provides. Verbal clues are any descriptions, words, and phrases that are related to the word. Basically, the clue-giver must describe the word without saying the word itself or any part of the word (e.g. describing "shower curtain" with the word "shower") Hand gestures are also not allowed to describe the word. Pairs are given sixty minutes to guess as much words as they can. The pair with the most words guessed wins. In the jackpot round, the players are presented with five categories containing different amounts of cash prizes. The player must answer a question from that category in order to receive the hidden cash prize. They must then pick another category in order to answer another question. They players may freely discuss and talk over with one another, but they must provide their final answer within ten seconds. The players must answer a total of three questions in order to win the jackpot prize of ₱500,000. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Game Segments Category:Knowledge Competitions Category:2000s Segments Category:2006 Segments